


the start of a fun game

by Mimi14



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Book 1: The Raven Boys, Kinky, M/M, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi14/pseuds/Mimi14
Summary: Welcome to the grown up’s party babe. Said K smirking. Before Ronan could say anything else, K  grabbed his hand, and getting closer to him told him, You and I are going to have a hell of a party, and your penance for the race is to act like my precious little princess. Before Ronan could mutter a word, K pressed a finger to his lips, which had the desired effect. For Ronan shuddered and let out a soft exhale. Indicating K that he had him where he wanted him. He withdraw a little to look at his face and was surprised to see a light blush covering Ronan’s cheeks. He could tell Ronan wanted to snap back, and couldn’t help but to find the sight adorable. What the hell was he thinking. Not adorable, he was not going down that road. He steadied himself, and looked up again, Ronan was looking to the ground.Ronan lost a race to Kanvisnky and now he has to follow through and agree to this demands. A party full of people and a hot blond guy who was born to tease, alcohol and tempt up emotions, what will losing that race mea? .Kavinsky wants to have fun at Ronan's expense.





	the start of a fun game

It was one of those cold nights in west virginia. Henrrieta sure was a place not to be when summer was approaching. Really hot during the day and cold as a glacier by night. Ronan was leaning against the right side of his car, bottle of beer in hand, and looking for all the world like there was trouble arousing. He had been waitting for Kanvinsky for half an hour, which was the normal. I guess it isn’t that strange when you meet with a fucking idiot who likes to get wasted every damn night. He pulled up the zipper of his black leather jacket to try to protect himself from the cold. He really didn’t know why he was waiting outside the car, probably because he was really nervous about tonight. 

He had been thinking about tonight for the whole week, ever since he lost that damn bet to K. Who would have thought that his car would break down in the middle of the race. Absolutely not how he had expected things to go. And now.., now he had to put up with k’s demands, and wait for him in the cold night, in the middle of fucking nowhere. 

He took another sip of his beer, good thing about the cold, the beer was also cold without needing a fridge, bad thing, it made him jumpy. Specially since he didn’t know what k had in store for him. Probably some sick game of his, or more dreams and toys. He leaned down through his car window and turned up the volume a few notches. Dark sky sounding on stereo, not because it was his favourite song or anything, more so because he needed something to keep his thoughts at bay, and that song was noisy as hell. He checked for the fifth time his watch, it marked nine twenty nine, so much for punctuality. He was starting to grow really nervous, that afternoon he had been thinking about what k had told him when he lost the bet, “prepare yourself for undoubted pleasure” what the hell was that supposed to mean, God, hopefully not more of his “magic” pills, he didn’t think he could take any other morning headache the day after. He kept on looking to the horizon, or to the direction it was supposed to be, it was so dark, that he could only really see what was in front of his car lights, which wasn’t that much. On top of it all, he had had to lie to gansy, telling him that he had to have a dinner with Declan? Yeah right. 

Thoughts of K kept on pestering him. For some reason, ever since Ronan had laid eyes on him, he had difficulty not thinking about the blond excuse for a jock. With those captivating and mysterious blue eyes, and that devilish grin. It is not like if he didn’t know he liked bad boys, but of course, he wasn’t even out of the closet. Not like there was a closet, it was just, him and his intimacy, which he saw no need to air around. Ronan knew how people preyed on everyone’s secrets to give some more excitement to their own lives, he just didn’t want to be the damn talk of the school. So he kept on imagining, kept on dreaming, K’s lips on his, how he would taste of cigarettes and those horrible strawberry caramels he always kept on eating. Really did he have a sugar addiction?, it surely wouldn’t surprise him. Those strong arms embracing him, those callused hands, trained by long hours playing football, tracing his skin, marking paths along his ridges and sinuously covering him up in a fine veil of roughness and passion. Of course, he had seen K’s body naked, well, sorta. From the waist up, K had a habit of removing his shirt to flaunt his physic and get more girls. He knew the effect he had. Ronan, he tried not to look, every time he saw K shirtless, every time he wore a tight shirt, every time his underwear flashed above the waistline of his jeans when he bent down or when his shirt when up while playing around with his friends, he tried really, really hard not to stare. But no, his treacherous eyes always failed to obey him, they had a will of their own, and always ended up sneaking a pic or two at him. Really quick glances to store images with which to revel later on. Images that always stuck to his mind and surprised him in the best ways possible, but only the he was alone at night.

He tried to be subtle, small glances at a time, small memories stored on his mind, he was afraid someone would catch on the meaning of them. Of course there had been times when he had been caught, but he always played the hostile card in those situations, feigning hostility, looking at him like if he was pissed off. Which he was, I mean, K was an asshole, dating a girl every week, messing with the few gay kids at algibony, or just flaunting his self deserved sense of superiority. Like if he were a king and everyone else just his subjects. 

At least this thought were warming Ronan up a bit, he left the bottle of beer on the floor and rubbed his hands together close to his mouth, exhaling in turn to try and return them some of the lost warmth. Whatever was he thinking following one of K’s demands, even if he had won the bet fair and square, he should have demanded a rebound or something. But no, Ronan knew very well why he hadn’t. When he had lost, along with that insufferable sentence, he had told him that they’d be alone, and of course, that had awaken a small part in Ronan’s brain that was a damn high school girl, damn, like if he were a maiden or something. I mean technically he was, but, it’s not like K was going to do anything to him, he hated gays, more like, he didn’t like them that much around him. A thought that had always struck Roan as funny, after all, he was gay, but he didn’t look it. So maybe he just hated the appearance of them. To hell if he knew. This was a sick joke.

Ronan was just thinking of getting on his car and leave when he saw a pair of headlights approaching his location. He got another beer from his backseat and leaned more comfortably against the side of his car, waiting patiently for whatever the hell K had in store for him. He really wished he had asked for a rebound now, that damn smirk was to blame. Ronan refused to compete against K again as long as he had that damn smile, it really wasn’t fair. 

The car parked in front of Ronan, blinding him momentarily until the engine was killed. Ronan started his ritual, it was like second nature by this point. Inhale, exhale, steady and act fucking normal and not like a damn schoolgirl with a crush. How unfair it was that he had varios crushes and in different levels and for different reasons? I mean, gangsy he understood, Adam perhaps, but why the fuck did he have to like the damn hot bad guys, life sucks sometimes.

Kanvisky got out of the car without rushing, totally uncaring that he had made Ronan wait enough. Lit a cigarette, took a couple of drafts, or so it seemed from the small light the cigarrete was making, and started walking towards Ronan. The game was about to begin.

………………………….

Kanvisnky had purposely waited in front of Ronan’s “boyfirend” factory until he saw the bmw go, then waited for a while just out of spite, and then proceeded to go. On his way to the designated spot, he had started to think about tonight, and all it entailed. Ronan fucking Lynch, cropped hair, brown eyes, plump lips, lean but defined body. Really that guy had been made to model an out of prison abercombie and fitch. Of course those tattoos made him look even more badass. It wasn’t that bad, if you didn’t think about the small but crucial fact that Ronan attracted a lot of attention. Like one of those guys that have a bad attitude, are snarky and loud, but hot, everyone wants to approach but only a few dare. Of corse the ones who dare always end up badly so… . 

Joseph Kanvisnky, 17 years old, rich and with a whole world of possibilities, had been compelt by his father to move from LA to a fucking town in the middle of nowhere, like a damn boarding school. Like if there weren’t other more plausible and enjoyable ways to get rid of him. What the hell was wrong with allowing him to just roam about in LA and do as he pleases. It was all thanks to his dad’s damn reputation, that couldn’t be scratched by a problematic son. He packed up, albeit reluctantly, and having trashed one of his dad’s cars in the process, said goodbye to his friends, and fuckfirends, and moved to this damn town. Now to make things worse, the damn place made you wear a uniform. Kanvinsky in a uniform is like a naked priest, not advisable. But he put up with it. To top it all, it was an all boys school, what the hell of a surprise, that had been the worst blow. That mixed with the fact that the public high school didn’t really have that many pretty girls. What was he supposed to do, stick to the same? Like if. So poor Joseph found himself surrounded by rich stupid teenagers, and with very little excitement to his life. So he had to improvise a way to create excitement for himself, and started racing against said rich kids. Not for the winning or the money, but more for the thrill of seeing them humiliated after trying to beat him in expensive cars. It was ridiculous to think that just because you own an expensive car, you are going to win a race, I mean c’mon, they should know better.

That seemed as exciting as this shithole place was going to get, when he saw this damned boy. Ronan was tough, but in a way that had some delicacy to it. Now, K is not gay, he’s never been, but he likes to laugh at tough boys that end up being pussys, and more so if it is a guy with an attitude problem. So he had planned to do something. It didn’t take long to find an interest in Ronan, the guy was the only kid in the whole town who could actually race, not only that, but his recklessness was contagious and very entertaining. 

Some research had told him a bit of Ronan’s background, death parents, bossy big brother, goodie two shoes younger one, a lot of money, and bad behaviour due to his loss in life. But there was one thing that stood up the most about the boy, he had never had a girlfriend, not even a fling. And how, dear friends, did K know that, well, let’s say that a fat check can move mountains. So yeah, that got K thinking, and he ended up in the inevitable conclusion that there was something odd there. No porn, no girls, no anything, what healthy 17 year old guy did not even look for porn online. Strange. So K had started teasing Ronan. Just like he would tease the guys back home, small comments here and there, some nickname, some sweet talk. Just to amuse himself. But the guy or was not into it, which would kill the fun, or was very good at hiding his own preferences. 

So this bet had been a good one, and the fact that Ronan had actually agreed without complaint already told him something. Ronan would be a fun game for the night. 

He got out of the car and very slowly lit a cigarette. He had deliberately arrived late, he wanted to push Ronan from being irritated to mad. Only when people lost control of themselves, whether by ire or love or any other enhanced emotion, they showed their true selves. He started walking towards Ronan. The little shit had a jacket on. K was in a normal T-shirt and some basic denim jeans. You are never cold when you have a fast metabolism, which he suspected was the only good thing inherited from his father. Ronan wasn’t looking at him, more like pretending to ignore him. OH…, THIS WOULD BE FUN!

…………………………………….

Ronan could see the puffs of smoke k was releasing with every drag of his cigarette. He couldn’t help imagining the movement of his lips caressing the filter of the cigarette, the slow dance of his tong as it made way for the smoke to be sucked in. It made Ronan a bit drowsy to imagine it, he could practically picture how it would feel to have that smoke exhaled mouth to mouth, how he would feel all tingly inside and… shit, he shouldn’t be picturing such things.

-You do know how to work a watch. Don’t you k? Said Ronan with a fake disdain and a hint of annoyance.  
K got closer and puffed some more smoke.

-Eager to see mee. Eh princess? Said kanvinsky placing himself in front of his prey. Ronan got annoyed at the damn nickname, as per usual, the damn bastar was trying to rile him up. 

-Shut up fucker. Said Ronan, now with more anger laced through his words. What was this bastard thinking, making him wait in the damn cold, in the middle of nowhere. What the hell is the price of the damn bet. And fast, I’ve already wasted my time enough.

Impatience much? Asked kanvisnky getting a little to close for confort. He saw Ronan inhale slightly. Ow this was going to be fun. I figured you wouldn’t mind waiting, had to wrap things up before coming, if you know what I mean. 

Ronnan got even more annoyed, so he had been waiting while this bastard finished fucking ¡the God’s knew who?. To hell. He made a move to round the car and get inside, but K stood in front of him barreling his path. 

-Ah, ah, a bet is a bet, princess. Said K looking Ronan straight in the eye. I promise it won’t be that bad. He said, getting even closer. 

Now Ronan had his back completely touching the side of his car, and K was pressing right in front of him, arms on either side of him, cigarette still in hand. Ronan could feel the smoke of it getting to his face, which bothered him, but what bothered him the most was the fact that there were now only a couple of inches separating his face from K’s. For some reason, the fact that it was all dark, and that they were alone, made him feel a sense of intimacy in the act. 

-Don’t worry babe, you’ll see that what I have planned is not nearly as bad. You know I treat girls right. Said K without so much as looking away from Ronans eyes.

Ronan knew K was playing with him, like he did with everybody, but the closeness made him a bit slow to react. He pushed K away from him,

\- Just tell me what the hell I have to do, fuckwit!! Said Ronan, trying to maintain a semblance of composure. 

K, stumbled for a second and smirked. Get in your car and follow me, we are gonna have a hell of a night.

-A night? Repeated Ronan. Hell, like if loosing a bet wasn’t enough, now he had to saty the fucking night with him, doing God knows what. I do have stuff to do you know. Couldn’t we just settle this shit with some money or some race. Said Ronan. 

K started walking to his car, and before getting in replied. Your choice, come and deliver or be known for a coward who doesn’t stand by his word. Saying this he got in the car and started the engine. The car started to purr, creating a sweet melody to his ears. He got the window down and said. And aren’t you curious? Or is you boyfriend too demanding that you can’t even give me a night?. With that he reared the car and position himself in front of the road, waitting form Ronan to follow. 

Damn asshole!! Said ronnan. He could hear K’s laughter while he was getting in his car. Truth be told, it was way better to follow whatever bullshit this was and get over with it. Next time he’d win the damn race and think the most fucked up thing as payment. He started the engine and lowered the music, it was starting to get him a headache and the damn night hadn’t even started. 

He followed K’s car for what seemed like an hour, the fucker was racing at parts and drifting at others. Leave it to him to be a show off even when there was no one around to see it. What stricked Ronan as odd, was the fact that he hadn’t seen any other cars in the road. They were getting to what looked like a side road, which, to his eternal shame, made him a bit anxious. His phone started buzzing. Of course, Gangsy must have counted how long it should take to have dinner and be back. Ronan took the phone with one hand, to continue driving with the other, and shut it off. He’d say that he run out of battery or sth. Of course Gangsy wouldn’t believe him but…. . 

Kanvinsky’s car showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, and Ronan was beginning to think what a fucked up idea it had been to follow him. It’d take him hours to get back to town. That asshole and his weird ass ideas.

Ronan was growing impatient, and had half a mind to turn on the phone to call the bastard and ask where they where going, when he saw a building with cars parked outside and loud music playing. What kind of bastard thought of having a party in the middle of nowhere. K parked the car in between others, and Ronan followed suit. 

He got down of the car, and he could smell the damn countryside. Grass and manure, and gasoline, and, ahh there was even a bonfire. Great. 

-Where the fuck are we? He asked K, looking for all the world like a dumstruck idiot.

Welcome to the grown up’s party babe. Said K smirking. Before Ronan could say anything else, K grabbed his hand, and getting closer to him told him, You and I are going to have a hell of a party, and your penance for the race is to act like my precious little princess. Before Ronan could mutter a word, K pressed a finger to his lips, which had the desired effect. For Ronan shuddered and let out a soft exhale. Indicating K that he had him where he wanted him. He withdraw a little to look at his face and was surprised to see a light blush covering Ronan’s cheeks. He could tell Ronan wanted to snap back, and couldn’t help but to find the sight adorable. What the hell was he thinking. Not adorable, he was not going down that road. He steadied himself, and looked up again, Ronan was looking to the ground.

…..-.-..

Ronan couldn’t help feeling shy and aroused, he hated it, all of it. K’s insufrable hot lips, his sex appeal, those mischievous blue eyes, the feel of his breath on his neck and most of all the words the bastard had utter. For some reason he was at a loss for words.  
-I… If .. y….you think I’m going to…. . but his words were interrupted by K placing a finger to his lips yet again. Ronan didn’t know what the hell had gotten into him. It was like he couldn’t bite back, like if he had no complaints about the situation. But he did. Like hell he was going to play this bastards bitch. How the hell did he know that this was a way to get him.

-shhhhh, You can also leave if you want, proving that you are a pussy, and then the retribution will be worse. Said K in a low growl. 

Ronan didn’t know what sick game K was playing at, but if this was the better option, he didn’t really wanted to imagine what the hell K could plan that was worse than this. But humiliating himself like this was not…. Unless he played him. K liked to put people beneath him, and he knew that for a prideful guy like Ronan this would be horrible. But he also hated the idea of being pinned as a fag, so perhaps there was a way to turn this against him. He pushed K away and looking him right into those annoyingly beautiful eyes said, I’m game!!


End file.
